Deja Vu
by Alidiabin
Summary: After 'Obsession' Ziva meets someone familar in a bar. They help each other.


**Title: **Deja Vu**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,359**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **5x16, 7x21**  
Parings:** previous Ziva/OC**  
Summary: **After 'Obsession' Ziva seeks solace in a bar, and bumps into a familiar face.

_**Deja Vu**_

Ziva David's first thought when the Hutton case ended was that she needed a drink. A strong stiff drink. She needed to lose herself at the bottom of vodka bottle. She walked down an unfamiliar street, not wanting to drink herself to oblivion in one of her familiar haunts or somewhere where one of the team could have found her. She wanted to be anonymous. Just an anonymous upset young woman drinking her sorrows away.

She found a bar that looked like every other bar in America. A cliché in one of Tony's movies. The neon sign blinked, underage college students spilled from the bar intoxicated both with alcohol and the adrenalin of doing something wrong. She stepped through the door and the bell rang.

She ordered a shot of hard liquor. Nice and strong. Men and even a woman stole occasional glances at Ziva as she took shot after shot, each deciding when to strike and try to bed the intoxicated young woman. She was in a world of her own, doing something very familiar to her worrying about Tony. She worried about how badly the Hutton case would hit him about how he would react to his seemingly perfect woman dying. Ziva remembered Roy, she remembered sitting in the hospital room over three years ago as Roy took his last breath and her sitting knowing there was nothing she could have done to save him, nothing she could do to make it all better however much she hoped.

"Hello stranger" a familiar yet still unidentified voice said. Ziva swivelled on the fake leather bar stool. The movement made a noise that sounded like Abby's hippo. It was also instantly an action she instantly regretted as the alcohol made her head spin. She looked up at the person. Michael Locke stood above her, he was just as lanky as he had been last time Ziva had seen him, almost two years ago."Is it Ziva or something else today" Locke asked.  
"Ziva" Ziva replied as she indicated for the bartender to hand her another drink, the young blonde haired bartender shot Ziva a disapproving look but nonetheless handed Ziva a shot of tequila. "So" Ziva said as she looked around the bar trying to avoid looking at him. As guilt over how badly she had treated him doing their brief liaison all that time ago before Jenny's death, before she got blown up in a bar, before Michael Rivkin and before Somalia. She finally looked up at him.  
"So" Locke said as an awkward silence lulled between them, and the other people desperate for Ziva's attention moved on to less exotic prey.  
"Why are you drinking in a bar? When you have that girlfriend of yours Debbie is it not." Ziva uttered. Locke smirked.  
"Devon" Locke replied. "And we broke up" he uttered as he ordered a drink of his own.  
"Again" Ziva said as she rolled her eyes. "Why this time?" Locke gulped his entire shot down.  
"She got a promotion" he said bitterly. "She's moving to Seattle. She didn't even talk to me about it she just told me. I think she expected me to follow her." Ziva scoffed. "Besides, Ziva why are you drinking in a bar, did you nearly die at the hands of a serial killer, again, Officer David?" Locke asked. Ziva took another drink.  
"No and it is Agent David now" Ziva uttered Locke looked up slightly confused. He did not bother to ask about the change in title, it was probably just one of the many things about Ziva David he would never know in their fleeting, bittersweet and sporadic moments together in dingy bars and dark bedrooms."Just a dying journalist and former KGB operatives" Ziva said as ZNN played a slide show of the late Dana Hutton. "Well dead journalist"  
"Wait, the KGB killed Dana Hutton?" Locke asked as he raised his eyebrows. Ziva nodded.  
"Sort of" Ziva said not able to reveal details of case by laws and other codes and regulations at NCIS. "It is complicated" Locke coughed.  
"That's like your mantra" Locke replied remembering there conversation two years ago.. "And it still doesn't explain why you're drinking in a bar"  
"Tony got obsessed with her" Ziva said. Locke rolled his eyes; he did not understand Ziva and her work partner. They both seemed to be obsessed with each other. Locke remembered seeing DiNozzo at the bar back when Locke and Ziva did their thing two years ago.  
"I still don't get it" Locke uttered; as he realised he would probably never get it. Ziva and DiNozzo were the definition of complicated. They would be like one of those romantic comedies Devon was always referencing. A part of Locke, hoped Tony and Ziva would end up as the characters did in those romantic comedies with a happy ending. At the thought of his ex-girlfriend Locke felt a pang of sadness. A sadness he desperately tried to sooth with another shot of vodka. He like Ziva got a disapproving look from the bartender.  
"He started going on about the perfect woman, then he got obsessed with her, he never even met her and she is all wrong for him." Ziva paused as she composed the thoughts rushing through her head into a understandable sentence. "I have seen death, like the way she died and I know how he copes when everything goes belly down"  
"So you're worried about him" Locke uttered as he ignored her butchered idiom. Ziva nodded as a look of realisation crossed her olive skinned face, she formed a silent 'aha' with her lips.  
"And you are upset that Devon is moving away" Ziva replied. Locke nodded. Both of them put their credit cards on the bar. A smile crossed Lockes face. Apprehension and nervousness pulsed through Ziva's body as she had not been with anyone, like she had been with Locke all those years ago, since Somalia.

They stood in the cold air of Washington DC at one in the morning. They looked at one another. Locke's hand touched Ziva's face. Ziva bit her lip as fear pulsed through her. She stood up straight. She looked up. His lips touched hers. It did not feel right. Like a grilled cheese sandwich being smooched together, and then pulled apart. Ziva tried to go further, but they both pulled apart.  
"We" Ziva said as she took a deep breath. She steadied herself and wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans.  
"We" Locke said as he gulped and tried to look anywhere but at Ziva.  
"Do you love Devon?" Ziva asked. Locke did not respond. "If you really love her you should follow her to Seattle. You should not let your stubbornness ruin love."Locke turned to look at Ziva.  
"You should go talk to Tony" he uttered as Ziva begun to walk away. "And take some of your own advice" he mumbled under his breath as he hailed a taxi.

Ziva found herself at Tony's apartment. She banged repeatedly on his door, not caring if she woke his snotty whinny neighbours. He opened his door; his eyes were red with tears. He was dressed in a grimy grey NCIS tracksuit and smelt of vodka.  
"Tony" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him a silent embrace was all that was needed to apologize.  
"Ziva" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head on her shoulder. She felt his tears fall onto her shoulder; she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

A week letter, Ziva logged onto facebook and found Locke was moving to Seattle. She smiled as she changed tabs.  
"Hey" Tony said as he leaned over her divider. "Fancy a double feature tonight" Ziva looked up at him a smile crossed her olive features.  
"I will cook, we eat takeout far too often" Ziva uttered as he returned to her desk. Her facebook chat popped indicating a new message.

Tony: _But eating Chinese food in bed is fun! _

Ziva rolled her eyes and shot Tony a smile as Gibbs walked into the pumpkin walled squad room coffee number six in hand.

**A/N:** As much as I hated 'Obsession' with a massive passion, this idea would not leave my head. So even though it combines two episodes that most people don't like 'Recoil' and 'Obsession' I do hope you gave it a chance.

On a less serious note, having just seen who CdP is sleeping with, I've decided I want get between that Latino sandwich … yummy.


End file.
